Wounded
by vaticanxcameos
Summary: Slightly AU. It has been nearly two years since she passed, but the time has not made it any easier. F!Shep/Liara


Title: Wounded

Summary: Slightly AU. It has been nearly two years since she passed, but the time has not made it any easier.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

AN: Obviously not part of the 'Day in the Life' series. I believe this one deserved its own title. And thanks once again to my wonderful beta reader, RayneEthelwulf.

The little entry is from a great book called Hunter's Way by Gerri Hill (I obviously do not own that, that is her own work). But go out and buy the book! It is one of the best.

**Wounded**

_Sam tilted her head, then pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at it as his monologue continued. Without warning, she leaned back, tossing the phone overboard, listening with pleasure at the splash it created in the lake._

_Tori lifted an eyebrow, then turned back to her fishing, tossing the line into the lake once again._

_Sam nearly laughed at Tori's indifference. No doubt Tori had been listening to the call she said. She got up, walking slowly to Tori, slipping her arms around her from behind. She kissed Tori's back, squeezing gently. Right now, she didn't want to think about Robert…or the case. It was their time. Right now, she just wanted to think about them._

_Tori turned in her arms, brining Sam close, burying her head at Sam's neck. Sam sighed, loving the sensations that washed over her each and every time Tori touched her. She felt the familiar stirrings of desire, desire that ignited with just the lightest of touches._

_Tori squeezed her eyes shut, wondering again, for the hundredth time, what she's done to deserve this. This beautiful woman loved her, cared about her. This woman, who brought so much joy into her life-really, really loved her. _

_"Sam?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can we make love?" Tori whispered. "I…I need that right now."_

_Sam shivered, Tori's breath ticking her ear. She pulled back, gently placing her lips against Tori's. The woman had been so quiet, ever since the shooting at Belle's. She knew that Adams's death affected Tori more than she let on. She was blaming herself, Sam knew._

_"We can make love all day, all night," Sam murmured. "It would never be enough."_

_Tori captured her hands, brining them up to Tori's breast, holding them there. Her eyes turned serious and Sam waited, wondering at the sadness in them._

_"Sam…Sam, I want to give you something."_

_Sam nodded. "Okay."_

_"But you have to promise me something first."_

_Sam nodded again._

_"You have to be gentle with it. It's very…it's very fragile, but it's a gift I've never given anyone before."_

_Same felt tears gather as she saw the love in Tori's eyes. She nodded._

_"I want you to have…my heart, Sam. I…I love you. You're my light in this dark world, you make everything seem okay, no matter what." Then Tori tilted her head, smiling slightly at the tears she saw. "Oh, Sam. Don't cry."_

_"I'm sorry." Sam wound her arms tight around Tori. "It's just…God, I love you so much. I sometimes feel like I'm just going to explode with it."_

_Tori nodded. "I know…me, too. So, back to my original question."_

_Sam grinned and pulled Tori with her into the cabin._

_"Yes."_

Liara grinned and set down the book beside her, happiness radiating through her, knowing that the two women made it through tough times - although she had read this book enough times that she had it memorized. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had a weakness for romance novels, especially Human ones from the past. Today, no one would take a second look at two females in a relationship; the last relationship scandal was a Turian and a Human.

The book was old, being made of paper made it worth a fortune. It looked out of place in their futuristic society, but she wouldn't sell it to the highest bidder - even if they offered her the Citadel.

It was Shepard's.

Shepard had had a habit of collecting rare items from past-earth, books being one of the many. Most of them were about action and adventure, but this lone romance novel had been at the bottom of the pile. She knew about Shepard's collection even before they were together, as she always seemed to be with her when the Commander found something new. After everything had settled down after the Battle of the Citadel, and Shepard was called away to many meetings, Liara found herself looking through the collection. She had been embarrassed when Shepard came when in while she was in the middle of reading, but her lover just laughed and told her to keep it.

"I'm not a big fan of trashy romance novels anyways," she had said.

When they were shipped off again, looking for the remaining traces of Geth, the book was left back at the apartment they had when they were grounded. She was glad, too, because not three weeks later, an unknown vessel attacked the Normandy.

Reaching over, she picked up the book but did not open it. Bringing it closer, she drew in a deep breath; if she could imagine hard enough, she could still smell Shepard's unique scent within the warn-out pages. Tears gathered in her eyes, and the ache in her heart increased with each beat.

It had been nearly two years since she passed, but the time hasn't made it any easier. After all this time, the hole in her heart still pulsed like an angry, open wound.

They had both known it was inevitable; whether it was the Reapers or old age, one of them might die, leaving the other. Liara knew that, as an Asari, she should treasure the moments she had with Shepard and move on.

But why does it hurt?


End file.
